Enamarith Timeline
Before the Cleansing of Iviskoroth Cuivenya The Following information is Non-Canon as of 3/9/2015. 33,013 BCI: * The islands of Enamarith are raised above the waters thousands of miles into the Stormwhite Sea. 33,008 BCI: * The Ivarica and Alekath Rivers flow out from Mount Iviskoroth. * Cuivenya; the awakening of the Enimagickal, created by Athera to guard the remnants of Order Magic. 32,938 BCI * Athera's watch is turned from Enamarith as she attempts to gain the support of the Dragons. * Maznon learns of Enamarith, but instead of consuming it with Chaos, he simply left but a remnant of himself, an Aura of Chaos that would work to taint and corrupt Athera's prized creations. 32,917 BCI * Athera returns for one last time to Enamarith and instructs the Enimagickal on how to combat the Darkness so that it does not wholly consume them and reduce them to creatures of Chaos. 32,892 BCI * Maznon collects his strands of power previously scattered across Enamarith into one entity, known to Enimagicka as the Darkness. Non-Canon information ends here. 32,892-32,876 BCI * War of the First Darkness The Following information is Non-Canon as of 3/9/2015. 32,881 BCI * The Entity of Darkness takes refuge in Mount Iviskoroth, shattering the temples to Athera there and tainting the two rivers so that they were no longer an unlimited source of Life and Magic. C. 32,880 BCI * End of the Chaos War. Earliest Enimagkican Civilization 28,772-28,769 BCI * Lay of Galconia written. Non-Canon information ends here. Elven Golden Age 22,410 BCI * Founding of Talla Davotan 22,297 BCI * Establishment of Karradon, the first and greatest of the Elven Nations. 22,950-22,000 BCI * Enimagicka spread out from Antanien and the Two Rivers to inhabit all of Enamarith 22,347 BCI * The Spell of Races is cast, separating the People of Magic into four kindreds; those of plains, forests, mountains, and rivers. 22,339 BCI * Talla Davotan overtakes Illistorica as the largest city of the Enimgickal. 21,118 BCI * The Lord of Karradon becomes High King over the Plains Kindred. 21,115 BCI * Illistorica declares itself a city of the Forest Elves, but is overlooked in favor of Mahelidda as center of that Kindred's culture. C. 21,080 BCI * Cuanyara becomes Greatest Nation of the River Kindred. 20,223 BCI * Taltarriten declares itself High City of the Mountain Kindred. 20,061 BCI * Ships emerge from Gahelledron to Tavarden. It is the first instance of Enimagickan ships voyaging beyond the shores of the Main Isle. 20,007 BCI * The Wydoriaz rise out of Iviskoroth to aid the Essence of Chaos. Wars of the Second Darkness 20,001 BCI * An army sets forth from Taltarriten against the Samad Mountains. 20,000 BCI * The Darkness comes forth from the Samad Mountains and defeats the Enimagickan army. * Beginning of the War of the Hills. 19,998 BCI * Wydoriaz fly out from the mountains and into Antanien. There is a great slaughter there and many of the oldest settlements of the Enimagickal are brought to ruin. 19,995 BCI * Karradon is invaded. 19,996-19,993 BCI * The Darkness spreads into the Ouliazin Mountains. 19,992 BCI * Battle of Edelvarnin; Wydoriaz prevented from entering the Seered Mountains. 19,990-19,983 BCI * Darkness and Enimagicka vie for control of the Eveled River. 19,984 BCI * Wydoriaz repulsed from Karradon. 19,981 BCI * Toer Menerin founded. 19,972-19,969 BCI * Karradon invaded again. 19,967 BCI * Battle of Mangodrim; decisive victory for Karradon. 19,927 BCI * Darkness finally driven out of Antanien. 19,916 BCI * End of the War of the Hills. 19,899 BCI * Founding of Toer Mengorodim, a fortress set to guard Antanien from future invasion. 19,615-19,552 BCI * War of the Bleeding River between the Darkness and Taltarritren. Elven Classical Era 18,866 BCI * Wydoriaz enter Cuanyara, using it's southeastern reaches as a route to defile Illistorica, now blocked from any other attack by Toer Mengorodim and the Lake of Light. 18,866-18,755 BCI * War of the Seven Conjurors 18,859 BCI * Seyrian evacuated to save its people from the advancing darkness. * Battle of the Starlit Stream; Warriors from Cuanyara, Arelidon, and Illistorica hold the Darkness at bay along the Ivarica River, from The Lake of Light to Ellastea. 18,857 BCI * The century-long battle in the Arastok Plains begins. By the end of the struggle, the field is completely burned dry of all life and is renamed the Rastok Desert. 18,758 BCI * Darkness driven from Cuanyara back into the Samad Mountains in near-annihilation of its forces. 18,756 BCI * The Enimagicka of Cuanyara summon a spring in the foothills between the Samad and Ouliazin mountains. From it flowed the Richeta River, full of Elven power and sundering the two mountain ranges, significantly reducing evil's hold on the northern range. * The Essence of Maznon, fearing that it may be expelled from the Samad Mountains, splits into two entities, one of which dissolves into the River Akelath and into the sea. 18,755 BCI * Knowing the foolishness of entering the Samad mountains, the Cuanyaran host halts after reclaiming its own land and the war effectively comes to an end. C. 18,600 BCI * The Lesser Darkness takes hold of Mount Mantanium in the Miphtar Mountains. This section is in need of expansion. 12,884 BCI * Birth of Hadiquentor. 11,404 BCI * The War of Domination begins; the Greater Darkness strikes again against Karradon, the only remaining nation strong enough to resist it. 11,347 BCI * The Fall of Toer Mengorodim, the fortress erected in millennia past to hold the Darkness out of Karradon and Antanien. It is an ill sign of things to come. 11,347-11,322 BCI * The destruction of Antanien, ancient homeland of the Enimagickal. It is seen as one of the foulest things to be done against the Race of Magic. 11,316 BCI * Talla Davotan is besieged by the forces of Darkness. Karradon is near the edge of defeat. 11,312 BCI * The island nation of Verstian is suddenly assaulted by the Southern Darkness. It is almost immediately destroyed. 11,304 BCI * Karideha, a major city of Karradon, is also besieged. 11,301 BCI * Hadiquentor, at this point a powerful wielder of magic but not a general, realizes the danger posed by the Southern Darkness and organizes a defense of Karradon's southern border. It is during this time that he gains a group of disciples, known as the Hadiquentae. 11,295 BCI * An assault on Karradon's southern border is repelled. 11,293 BCI * The siege of Karideha is lifted. Enimagicka warriors begin pushing eastward. 11,292 BCI * Talla Davotan is finally relieved from its siege. Wydoriaz armies are driven from the center of Karradon. 11,289 BCI * The armies of Karradon push forward all the way to the edges of the ruined Antanien, but Hadiquentor fears that victory is not as imminent as it seems, and that Karradon will be ruined by this war. 11,265 BCI * By this time, it was evident that the war had reached a bloody stalemate. Hadiquentor requested to open a second front once more in the south, to drive Maznon's attention to that area, but was refused by the King, who stated a lack of available warriors to make such a move possible. * Hadiquentor requests again, saying that superior magical skill is far more valuable than number of soldiers, but is once again denied. He and his followers choose to go themselves and depart from Toer Menvinia to the southern border. Thus begins the Haliquentae. 12,264-12,224 BCI * Battle of the Morvanian Plain between the Hadiquentae and the Lesser Darkness. 12,219 BCI * Hadiquentor raises a bridge of land to connect the Morvan Desert and the Miphtar Mountains. 12,217 BCI * Battle of Streams and Mountains; the Hadiquentaian advance is blocked by the newly sprung Divori River. It features a greater degree of magical involvement and prowess than any battle previously, and on a greater scale than any since. This section is in need of completion The Dark Years The Cleansing After the Cleansing of Iviskoroth Thousand Year Peace The Humans 1322-1324 ACI * First Goblin War 1512-1516 ACI * Second Goblin War 1656 ACI * Third Goblin War 1705 ACI * Birth of Aethernel Aydombiel-Gathian. 1735 ACI * Birth of Aleisuma Esterexia 1744 ACI * Birth of Ordas Deradan 1766 ACI * The Fourth Goblin War * Tentheto 12: Fall of Garzogl, Death of Alikanaktor. 1779-1780 ACI * Halglaran Civil War 1780 ACI * Firshus 1: Illistorica falls to the Darkness and the son and grandsons of Eudora are slain. * Firshus 4: The Essence of Chaos is unbound from Stahnko's mastery and is unharnessed from Iviskoroth. It deals a severe blow to the remaining Essence of Order but prevents the total annihilation of the Elves. * Fivus 17-20: Siege of Mount Iviskoroth * Fivus 20: Death of Stahnko and the Breaking of the Mountain. The Essence of Chaos is driven out into the oceans from whence it came. Fading Blessing 1793 ACI * Queen Aleisuma outlaws all travel between Ellismona and Haleglar. 1868 ACI * Treaty of Digared recognizes independence of Boretheraa, Thargeld, and Levicata from Haleglar. 1902-1906 ACI * Conquest of Haleglar 1905 ACI * Tentheto: Fall of Aberdeen 1906 ACI * Secondal 2: Surrender of Haleglar to Costaratan. Category:Enimagickal Category:Humans Category:Enamarith